


Better than Logic (Shockwave x Predacon OC)

by PandaPopscx



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Carrying, Cringe, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy at times, God This Is Terrible, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Slow Burn, Spark Sexual Interfacing (Transformers), Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Transformer Sparklings, Transformers Spark Bonds, i have combined all tf fandoms at this point, i just want daddy shockwave, im a simp for shockwave, im bsing the science lol, im trying so hard to keep it nice, robo birthing?, science for dummies, shockwave just wants to do science in peace, smut without plot idfk, starscream is stress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaPopscx/pseuds/PandaPopscx
Summary: Shockwave has finished his last predacon clone and is tired of dealing with Starscream.He finds companionship with the new beast he has created, soon finding himself unable to fight the illogical thoughts that invade his processor.Does he give in to these, or just logic prevail as it should?
Relationships: Bumblebee/Soundwave, Shockwave (Transformers)/Original Character(s), ex Blurr/Shockwave
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Brilliant green optics stared up at him, slanted and curious, as if ready to question everything about him. She had been with him for a long while now, but still had trouble recalling his name. The mech with one optic hummed to himself as he reached out, letting her sniff his servo before he pet her helm. The metal was incredibly smooth, reminding him of a type of easily malleable metal he once worked with. The moment seemed particularly tender, only to be ruined by invasive taps that echoed throughout the large and empty lab. Her audios twitched back as she attempted to find the source of the noise when the mech who touched her spoke. “Starscream, stop with that incessant tapping.”

~

Staring up at him with intrigue, she couldn’t help but wonder who he was and why he was with her. He had one very large red optic that remained unblinking, and was unrelenting when it came to staring at her. He liked to hum when reaching out to pet her, always letting her sniff his servo before petting her. His servo was incredibly gentle, brushing against the sensitive mesh of her audios every now and then. She nudged her helm into his servo gently, looking up at him with wide and innocent optics, then whined when he didn’t stroke her. “See, it’s become attached,” came the shrill voice of a thin mech, walking/strutting over only to glare with hateful optics. Her eyes slanted and looked him up and down, wondering what she could’ve done to offend him. He kept speaking, but the predacon gave no indication of caring about what he said until he pointed aggressively with those large and sharp claws of his. She jumped back and opened her wings defensively, green eyes becoming darker and claws out to attack if needed. The thin mech’s immediate reaction was to scream and hide behind the purple one, trembling ever so slightly as he shrieked some more. “Starscream, I believe it would be best if you left. Clearly you have upset the predacon, and I value her life more than yours.” The purple mech then walked closer to her, servo up to signal he was safe, and she eventually lowered her wings and retracted her claws, but optics remained on ‘Starscream’. “Shockwave, you can’t really think this, can you?” Starscream took a few steps back, placing another birth between himself and the predacon. “She contributes to science. You contribute to nothing.” A few shocked noises came from Starscream, who huffed and stormed out angrily. 

Shockwave turned away from the ‘tantrum’ he had just witnessed and focused his mind on the predacon. Thoughts of teaching her how to transform hung on his mind, then quickly switched to Predacon. Perhaps he should leave her to learn on her own rather than force it, but if so, he would be slowing down his research and would have Starscream visit more often. Or perhaps he should delay any progress with her, simply to watch Starscream squirm some more. Looking into her eyes swayed him from the latter, acknowledging that he shouldn’t bend her to his will, even if it was to infuriate Starscream. 

Currently, the predacon rested her helm on the birth he was standing next to. She looked up at him with innocent optics in a way that he hadn’t ever been looked at before. He gave her a few more pets, eliciting deep purrs from her. She leaned into his touch, craving more of his surprisingly delicate servo and whined when he simply stared at her pensively. “What a small thing you are,” he mused to no one in particular as she shifted, stretching her wings out and huffing at him in response to his musings. 

After a moment of thinking, he deemed it appropriate to show the predacon how to transform. But first, he decided that she would need a designation for he couldn’t keep calling her ‘the predacon’. “You will be designated,” he trailed off again, looking her over. Her entire frame and armour was black and cherry red, with bright green biolights running throughout her frame. Clearly it would need to be associated with the colour red. Blackruby, perhaps? Again, those optics stared at her with such emotion, as if to ask what was going on in his processor. Something in the green of her eyes told him he had to name her appropriately, related to the deep colour of them. Redemerald, would that be a fitting designation? “Redemerald?” She looked up and cocked her helm to the side, an aura of intrigue surrounding her as she chirped at him. He felt pleased that she accepted his name so quickly. 

“Do you know how to transform?” He enquired, forgetting that she was unable to respond in beast mode. “All cybertronians have a small organ, a transformation cog, allowing us to change between alternative modes and vehicle mode. I, myself, am a tank,” he said simply, transforming into his alt mode.

The cybertronian tank sat in his alt mode for a few moments, waiting patiently for a response. The sound of gears shifting filled the lab as she tried but obviously failed. He could see the plates shifting on her body as she clearly tried, but gave one last huff and yawned. Shockwave transformed back to his con mode and located a data pad, writing down his findings when another yawn came from the predacon. “Do you tire?” Another long, drawn out yawn was his response. Perhaps it would be best if they both retired for the night, it was getting rather late. “You know where to go.” Came his reply as he walked towards his berthroom, Redemerald trailing behind him.


	2. The Berthroom

His berthroom was part of his lab, connected by a long hallway that took a sharp turn to reveal a few empty rooms. The furthest was his berthroom and had an emergency exit behind the wash racks. It was protected by a thick metal door and a small keypad, which Shockwave punched in easily. The door opened easily enough and he walked in, Redemerald trailing behind him. 

He quickly lied down on his berth, pulling out a data pad from his subspace and began reading to himself until he noticed Redemerald staring at him. “Would you like anything?” She whined and sat up on her hind legs, placing both front paws on the edge of his berth. “No, go lie in the corner.” She huffed but complied. The lights dimmed and he put the data pad away, tired of reading about the new minerals and ores the Autobots were discovering on Cybertron, and quickly fell into recharge. 

~

“Starscream? No, that can’t be it. Wasn’t it Shock something?”  
Waking up from a short recharge, Shockwave instantly looked to the sound of the voice and, optic landing on the culprit, became instantly curious. A femme with shocking resemblance to Redemerald was kneeling on the floor beside her, one servo on his arm and the other to his side, having gently shaken him awake.   
“Shock, ah, nevermind.” Came her voice again, except he was actually able to respond.   
“My designation is Shockwave,” he murmured, processor still slightly hazy from just coming out of recharge. He sat up and, now fully composed, looked at Redemerald.   
“Shockwave. I’ll be sure to remember.” She gave him a wide smile and brought her servos to her body, smile faltering as she thought. 

“You seem expectant.” She gasped and looked down, feeling the intense stare of that mono-optic.   
She squirmed and shuffled closer. “May I sleep on the berth, or must I stay on the floor?” He paused for a few moments, deep in thought, but remembered that his was the only room with a berth. His Lord hadn’t managed to give him any more luxuries before his disappearance, and for that he was currently paying the price. The laboratory berths were some of the most uncomfortable to recharge in and he wasn’t particularly fond of letting a curious femme touch any projects. “You may, but only until I install another berth.” Again, she gave a wide smile and stood, moving over to the side of the berth he wasn’t occupying. “Are you okay with this?” She asked, servo just hovering over the berth as she waited for his response. He thought through what he would expect to happen; she would embrace him while he recharged, he would feel out of place next to her and move to the much less comfortable laboratory berths or they would both remain awake and converse throughout the night. He still felt like recharge was necessary and would prefer any option where he continued recharge over remaining online. "Redemerald, it is fine, now please recharge for I have work to do tomorrow." She mumbled an apology for waking him up and laid herself on the berth, quickly turning away and pulling her wings tight against her body. "I will congratulate you properly for your transformation tomorrow, but for now, good work." His servo reached out and gave her a small pat on the shoulder. She turned her helm and, optics full of happiness, flashed him another smile. It was then that he decided to lie back down and turned away from her, somewhat enjoying the warmth that he felt behind him. 

~

On waking up, Shockwave found Redemerald clutching his arm, deep in recharge, exactly what he wanted to avoid. He shifted uncomfortably and froze when she pulled him closer to her body. She moved in her recharge, mumbling a few incoherent words as she pulled him even closer still. A quiet sigh escaped the cyclops as he again attempted to leave the berth, only to realize her tail was wrapped around his leg. He immediately regretted sharing a berth with her. He was at a loss for words. It had been millenia since he had been this close to another bot, let alone a femme. 

Remaining still, he considered the many options he had within his processor. He could detach himself immediately and be free, but at what cost? She would most likely awaken, perturbed, and immediately become embarrassed. Or he could leave her be and suffer silently as she recharged. He gave a small sigh and chose the latter, deciding something good could come out of it. As any good scientist would, he looked over his project and was pleased. She had managed to transform into her alt and, albeit forgetting his name, was able to remember Starscream. He considered it a good thing, especially since he had found out her memory was less than perfect. 

She stirred and Shockwave kept himself restrained from recoiling. She was so warm against his plating, almost uncomfortably so, and any movement coming from her burnt in the most peculiar way. He considered recording this finding on a datapad when she sat up slowly, servo delicately pushing against his cannon arm for support. 

~

Placing her right servo on a very hard surface, Redemerald onlined and sat up only to see Shockwave looking particularly uncomfortable beside her. With a smirk on her face she asked playfully, “Are you alright?” The redness of his optic deepened and he stared at her with a certain intensity she hadn’t seen before, antennae twitching upwards before fanning out again. “I am fine. Perhaps I would be better if you removed your tail from my leg.” Her smile dropped immediately and she pulled away from him then shuffled off the berth, ascertaining a large space between them. 

Shockwave stared again, unsure of what to say or do, when he quickly realized he had to leave. The lab’s supply of energon was running low, dangerously so, and without replenishing both he and the Predacon would starve. He pondered leaving her alone given their first interaction of the day and considered introspection would be good for them both. A logical assumption.


End file.
